This invention relates to a scissors-like tool, in particular a hairdressers', householding or tailor' scissors, which comprises finger bows of which the finger bow specifically provided at the movable scissors blade and made per se of a resilient synthetic or similar material is inserted into an outwardly directed fork opening of a fork arranged at the rearward end of the movable scissors blade.
Such scissors are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,563. They have a material disadvantage as do such scissors wherein the bow provided for the thumb is integral with the stock portion of the movable scissors blade, which disadvantage is thus: When opening and closing the scissors, in particular the thumb of the human hand as a result of the relative movement between it and the associated bow of the scissors and the sliding friction occurring is exposed to a thrust stress which has an adverse affect in particular when extensively using the scissors.